lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameroon (v.1: paix et makossa)
Olivier Cédric Mani 'was the human personification of Cameroon, or the ''République du Cameroun, ''between the months of June and October before he was ultimately dropped due to a busy fall quarter and an unfortunate lack of inspiration.'' Background Before Liberty: Olivier was born in the Mfoundi, Centre Region of Cameroon to a father of French and Beti-Pahuin descent and a Bamileke mother. His father, Ruben Mani was a schoolteacher and German literature junkie and his mother, Veronique Um Nyobé was a nurse in Mfoundi. They were a rather humble family though Olivier's father, Ruben, had a rather well-off family living in France that Olivier would often visit as a child. Cameroon's bilingual language system aside, these visits to France were the main driving force in Olivier learning the French language. However, it was because of his parents influence that dear Olivier was exposed to a decently sized array of different cultures - more so because of his parents careers. While he was able to pick up the Bantoid language of his mother's family and Beti from his paternal grandfather, Olivier primarily speaks French and English , as both languages were used between his parents and the people he interacted with while at school. Unfortunately, Olivier's father would later fall ill sometime after Olivier's eleventh birthday and leave Veronique alone to both care for her dying husband and their three children. Seeing the way his mother struggled to take care of his dying father while still working hard to take care of her three children (Olivier has two younger, twin sisters named Kamille and Darcey) just about killed Olivier. And as much as he desired to help his mother, Olivier still much too young to get a proper job (this was made much harder by the fact that his mother continually forced him to study rather than work, regardless of their financial struggles). When his father ultimately passed away, Olivier was ultimately sent to France by his paternal grandfather in order to continue his studies. It was while in secondary school that the young teen had utmost fortune of meeting an upperclassmen by the name of Francis Bonnefoy. Their relationship seemed normal enough until Francis began to get a bit too touchy. That is to say that there were more than a few instances where poor Olivier found himself missing one or two or three articles of clothing without his knowing how that happened. Before Francis left, the two had almost gone further than what Olivier supposedly wanted, which led to Olivier shoving Francis off and avoiding the blond until Francis finally left the school. Upon graduating, his grandfather once again helped Olivier by sending him to the United States for medical school. This (initial) decision to become a doctor was influenced by both his mother's work as a nurse and Mfoundi's rather unstable medical system. In Liberty: After completing medical school and ultimately changing his career choice to become a nurse, Olivier was able to win a job at Liberty's prime medical facility: the Florence Memorial Hospital. That said, Olivier loves his job. Except for one thing - most of his patients never believe that he's a nurse. Ever. Apparently, rap stars parading around in scrubs is a common occurrence in the States as he's had patients accuse him of being '25 cent' and 'Skittles' and 'Lil' Snoopy.' He hardly understands the gibberish that they spout, as the poor man hardly, if ever, listens to rap music. Regardless, Olivier began his stay in Liberty by making it a rather quiet affair. While he did miss his family back in Cameroon, and his mother's cooking as the man can be described as being a bit of a 'mama's boy,' Olivier was quite at ease with his life in Liberty...Until he found out that the same Francis Bonnefoy from secondary school was also living in Liberty. This sudden dramatic twist of fate was never explored further as the muns playing Cameroon and France would later drop their respected characters. However, before Olivier mysteriously left Liberty, he had a few chance encounters with a young girl by the name of Lucy-Marie, a rather unimpressive American named Alfred F. Jones, and a near sexual encounter with a Brazilian named Luciano Alvares. Save for a rather interest wish its influence on a unwanted run-in with a "young boy " and a family of lions at the Liberty Zoo, Olivier found himself constantly at war with his sexuality. Especially when forced to face, not only Luciano, but a pair of rather handsome men while out on a walk one day. Personality To many, he often seems like a rather serious and aloof man that shouldn't be taken lightly. And, while he technically fits that description a majority of the time, Olivier has another, more softer side to him. However, this side is one that only his family and few close friends have ever seen. When he does find himself feeling rather stressed, Olivier often turns to one of two choices in order to relieve himself: curl up at home with a good book and music or work out until he's exhausted himself. And while some may think of Olivier as a man with violent tendencies if upset, Olivier is really more of a pacifist. He's one for keeping the peace and it's usually difficult to egg him on but if need be, he can hold his own in a fight. He'd just rather not. However, as peaceful as the man can be, he's not above talking badly about people. Get a few drinks into him, and he'll be talking crap about you, your mama, and your mama's mama. At work, he'll offer fair and constructive criticism. At the bar, he'll be starring at the wall in front of him blankly while talking smack like the girls in Jersey Shore. Just. You know. In monotone. And not as annoying. And While he can be quite the professional at work, Olivier can be a bit, ah, shy and feel easily intimidtated when around people with strong personalities. He'll feel so intimidated that, if unable to run from the person through the use of a hurried excuse, he'll wind up...hitting on them. Using horrible, cheesy pick-up lines. Hey baby, you're so fine you make me stutter, wha-wha-what's your name? Relationships Family: *Ruben Mani: Father, deceased. *Veronique Um Nyobé: Mather *Kamille Nicole Mani: Younger sister, the oldest of the twins. *Darcey Yvette Mani: Younger sister, the youngest of the twins. * Sébastien Nihel Mani: Grandfather, lives in France. Acquaintances: *Luciano Alvares: Olivier met him the same day he met Alfred. It was a rather awkward encounter than only became more awkward when they later came across one another at Chueca one night while Luciano was working. While that thread was never completed, it can be said that Olivier wound up in a rather compromising situation with the man on the dance floor. *Arthur Kirkland: Olivier actually met Arthur only once and...that was when Arthur was trapped in the body of a young child during the Lolocracy Anniversary Event. That meeting was rather...trying. And near fatal as Olivier had to "rescue" the idiot child from a lion's den at the Liberty Zoo. However, Olivier's own wish resulted in a rather...interesting situation with the mama lion. *Alfred F. Jones:: Not much can be said about Olivier's relationship with the young American. He was the unfortunate nurse assigned to the blond after he came in with a broken nose. However, the moment Olivier found himself caught in the middle of what appeared to be some sort of twisted competition between Luciano and Alfred in order to get his number/win his affections, the poor man promptly patched the American up and fled the scene. Enemies: *Francis Bonnefoy:' 'See 'Love Interests.' ''' Love Interests/Physical Attractions: *Francis Bonnefoy:' Olivier's aforementioned history with the Frenchman aside, there have been instances where Olivier blames Francis for his warring sexuality. However, if the man bothered to calm himself down long enough to go over his relationship with Francis when he was admit, Olivier would be forced to admit that he was somewhat fond of Francis. He holds no real grudge against the man, but he found the idea of the two living in the same city once again a rather terrifying one as he would be forced to reconnect with a memory he would have rather forgotten about. *Berwald Oxenstierna and Logan Mortlock: Listed together for one reason - they weren't exactly love interests but more like people Olivier found physically/sexually attractive. Regardless, a majority of their interaction revolved around the day Olivier found himself agreeing to fix up Berwald's jungle of a yard and Logan just so happened to pass by with his rather demonic pet koala, Biff. Fun Facts *Olivier cannot hold his liquor all that well so he often tries to stay from situations that would require him from drinking too much. *One of the things he partook in while working out consisted of playing futbol. And, if he were ask, even his more humble and modest attitude would have to be pushed aside in order for him to sheepishly admit that he can play rather well. *He has an old, raggedy stuffed lion cub plush named Kokolo that his parents gave to him as an infant. Now, even when twenty-five years old, he's still fond of the poor thing.